Areia's Darkest Hour
by ShadowDusk13
Summary: a cat girl goes on the quest of a lifetime, finding friends enemies,and mysteries of her past...


One day I remember that I was reading my book in my favorite spot, one of the upper branches of a tree, that was when my life changed forever. That day a group of people passed by under me, as I had almost went to sleep, I was startled by the noise they made walking by, and out of instinct I shot an arrow at them. It hit the ground next to them as it was intended as a warning, I jumped down from my spot atop the tree. They bore there weapons and were ready to fight as they had miss interpreted the meaning of the fired arrow. As we fought we discovered that we all had been told within a vision to protect the priestess and save the world from the coming threat of Organization Thirteen. At that point we stopped fighting and began to discuss what to do now that we were all together. The solution came when it was suggested by Arion to go the head of Organization Thirteen and defeat him.

As we head for the next town a man appears and declares that he is Luke head of Organization Thirteen and intends to kill the priestess and all those who stand in the way of his future rain. He then summons a dragon to kill us for him. All we can do to simply survive is to combine our powers and create a giant shield around the group, even still we are all knocked out and Luke flies away on the dragon into the setting sun believing that the job is done.

Early the next day when we awoke, we decided that we would need to head to the next town and train for the coming battle with Luke. As we walked we encountered a minotaur. We all decided to take down this minotaur as a means of safety and training. Arion and Luna with there magic, Rolen with his sword, Mars and I with our bows all worked together shouting orders and suggestions at each other to defeat it. Although the battle ageist it was difficult we could tell that if we could ever work out a system for battle and compensate for the others in the group we would be a force to be reckoned with. As we entered the next town we began looking for an inn to stay at least the night after we finished training. We paid the rent for the night then headed for the edge of the town into the forest to train.

As we fought monsters and spared with each other we discussed why we were there and about ourselves. Luna said that she had ran away from her duties as a priestess and from the prison like confines of the castle she lived in. Arion piped in that he was told to follow Luna and keep her safe until she returned as it would be easier than dragging her back and repeating the process. I had long realized that they had been staring at me curiously so I told them that I was a neko and that as far as I knew was the only one as my parents had been killed when I was young. I also explained that I knew that my parents had not been naturally that way but I did not know what had transformed them. Rolen then said that he had already been traveling when he had the vision so he just keep moving around hoping to find the rest of us. After this we all looked at Mars expectantly since he was the only one who had not yet spoken. At this he said that like the rest of us his family had been killed in a town raid when he was younger. However his father was a masterful alchemist and inverter. Later on after more battles and light chatter we went back into town bought something to fix and eat from the market and then went to the inn. While sitting down for supper we discovered that Arion, Rolen, and Mars were 17, Luna was16, and I told them that I was 15. We also talked about how Arion was a magic user and had mostly damaging spells, Luna on the other hand wile also a magic user had mostly healing spells, Mars and I were both archers but I preferred daggers for my close range while Mars preferred duel long swords, and that Rolen was the sward and shield type. We went to our rooms for the night feeling well feed and like we knew each other a little better.

The next morning when we awoke and had breakfast we headed back to the edge of the forest to train again. While there the town fell under attack from a large group of men claiming to be from Organization Thirteen. Some of the towns people come to where we are and ask for our help. We give each other a look and then said ok. We then went to confront the attackers. This time Mars and I used our short range weapons, Luna stayed back behind everyone to heal us while Arion was casting his spells and Rolen did pretty much the same as last time hiding behind his shield and swinging his sword at the enemy when he got a chance. A couple hours later we finally defeated the last of the group as there were so many of them, We could tell however that we were getting more in sync and would soon get the hang of battling as a group. It had become mid-afternoon by that time, and we were all existed after this. We did not plan to practice any more that day because of all this. The towns people gave us a free meal and a free nights loge in the inn for the help we gave them. We thanked them and took them up on there offers. Afterward we decided that we would travel around while training and defend towns from Organization Thirteen.


End file.
